leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bard/@comment-4664737-20150923043410
SSSOOOOOO!!! After months of whining and wailing, I finally bought Bard. (Funny story: I bought him with money then found out that I needed just 75 more IP to buy him. Yeah, my life sucks.) MY OPINION: I think he's so much a game-planner kind of Support. Most Supports change the course of the battle but only when it's already happening. This guy can set up people (Both teams, mind you) while being able to give a mediocre-to-good enough support fire. I'm not really sure that Bard is just as good as Alistar in the whole roaming Support thing but Bard does have his advantages. His Passive. I love the Meeps. They're so cute. They hurt so much. And they're freaking difficult to collect up to their max numbers. Emperor damn it. Why not give Bard his max number of Meeps early then give the slow and the damage later priority? He's supposed to poke and make people miserable, right? If I might suggest that if an ally has stepped on a Shrine, they'd be given a buff that grants Bard more MS from Chimes when he's moving toward that recently-healed ally's direction? His Q synergizes with the fact you need to be fast enough to if you want to stun people and the fact that you need to be freaking fast in order to collect those Emperor-forsaken Chimes. I had one Chime spawn spawn near the mid lane brush when I picked it near the Raptor brush. COME ON! Then have another spawn in the Brambleback top brush. WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?! I really wish Riot would make his Chimes spawn just a bit, just a WEE bit closer. That wouldn't be OP, right? His W is good but not that good. I was playing with my friend who was a Kalista. Normally, she maxes Sentinel so she could do burst damage. I left her with three Shrines and you know Kalista. She jumps like there's no tomorrow. I wish there was an Indian skin for her. Very fitting. *wink* *wink* Leaving your ADR is a double-edged thing. Emperor knows she only survived because she has tons of movement. I wish his Shrines honestly come with an ammo mechanic so you can leave all three then make do into the jungle to collect Chimes. His E is currently my favorite. I never get tired with Magical Journey. P.S. Did you know there's a spot top and bottom lanes right near the stairs when you can make a portal all the way to the Pool? I doesn't work from Pool to stairs though. Heh. Again the power to render big pieces of terrain useless is powerful but they balanced it with the fact that enemies can use it too. The slow transport for enemies doesn't cover it quite enough. There has to be some sort of cost to them. Like a mana cost for example. Or apply the slow when they exit. I don't know. Magical Journey isn't so magical when enemies can chase your butt through it. His R is the insane concoction of an idea that AOE Zhonya is good for everyone. The person who thought of that is mentally unsound, I'd say. I can proudly say I did set up my Fiddlesticks good with my ult *looks smug* and he got a good two or three kills out of it. But one mistake could lead to a teammate doomed or denied a kill. And NO. You can't give allies the choice to break away the effect at will. It's going to be OP and where would Nami be? ME: I can't say there's so much of a point to make his AP go up. The only reason why AP is good is that he needs more healing amount for his Shrines. I wish Riot would make a Support item that increases the amount of base healing given to an ally. But there isn't one in existence yet. Anyhoo I think I'm keeping BV, LoIS and AUG on him.